Butterfly
by Spikerox
Summary: Katie is searching for her cousin, Tommy, she never realised that her search for him would lead her so far down the rabbit hole. Chapter Three now up
1. Chapter One Butterfly

Butterfly  
  
PG-13  
  
Slight Neo/Trinity  
  
Set Post The Matrix, so Reloaded hasn't happened yet.  
  
Please R&R. No flames thank you.  
  
I don't own the Matrix characters they belong to WB; but I do own Butterfly and all other original characters.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mika: Here are those files that you asked for  
  
Butterfly: Thanks  
  
Mika: Sorry it took so long, there where some pretty heavy security systems  
  
Butterfly: I really appreciate it. Any luck getting his IPU?  
  
Mika: Nope. It's like this guy didn't exists online  
  
Butterfly: He did. You know it, you've spoken to him.  
  
Mika: I know. It's like he deleted himself from all database memory  
  
Butterfly: Could have done.  
  
Mika: How long's it been?  
  
Butterfly: Few years, the days all seem to blur together so I can't be sure.  
  
Mika: Why don't you just give up?  
  
Butterfly: Never  
  
Mika: But it's been so long  
  
Butterfly: I can't give up on him!  
  
Mika: I know. how long have you been online?  
  
Butterfly: .  
  
Mika: B!  
  
Butterfly: Not long, only ten hours.  
  
Mika: GO TO BED!  
  
Butterfly: I have to keep looking  
  
Mika: Just go to bed, it's already 3AM  
  
Butterfly: Fine then.  
  
Mika: Goodbye  
  
Butterfly: Bye.  
  
Butterfly has left the conversation.  
  
++++  
  
Katie pressed the off button on her computer. She flopped backwards, landing on a carefully placed bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Tommy." She patted a framed pictured of her older cousin that sat on her bedside table before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
++++  
  
"Katie! Get up!" A voice echoed from upstairs four hours later.  
  
She grumbled and rolled out of bed, landing with a thud on the basement floor. "I'm up, Mom!" She called back. She rubbed her eyes and peered over at the clock. Twenty minutes before the school bus arrived. Plenty of time.  
  
Twenty two minutes later she ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her; only to see the bus driving off into the distance.  
  
"Dammit!" She swore loudly, kicking an empty coke can down the road. Now she was going to have to walk al the way to the subway station and catch a train to school. She really hated living in the suburbs. Why couldn't she live in a lovely basement apartment right in the centre of New York City, just like Tommy had?  
  
++++  
  
"And what makes the common ant so interesting is." The teacher droned on and on. Katie had stopped paying attention just after he's called her name during the register. There was no point to biology, especially when it was about bugs.  
  
She had printed off the files that Mika had given her earlier, it had taken longer than usual thus being the reason she had missed the bus. However; the files were worth the wait.  
  
A copy of a phone call from a phone that didn't exist.  
  
She knew that just before her cousin had disappeared he had been seen talking to someone on a cell phone. A phone that was not his and didn't seem to have any number, user or owner.  
  
It had taken her a very long time to find someone with the hacking capability and right connections to get the copy of what was said during that phone call. Mika had pulled through, eventually. It wasn't a direct copy of the conversation, just a word for word on what was said. But it would do, for now.  
  
"Miss Anderson." Katie snapped out of her system of highlighting the paper in front of her and looked up at her biology teacher. "There is somebody waiting for you outside."  
  
Katie shoved her notes into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She could feel the gaze of the rest of the class on her back as she made her way towards the door. But she didn't care, none of them mattered.  
  
She shut the door carefully behind her, the class had already begun to watch the next set of slides and she didn't want to make them miss any precious notes.  
  
"Hello Butterfly," a woman's voice said.  
  
Katie looked down the corridor to see a woman dressed in black leather sitting on the bench's a few feet away.  
  
"Hi," Katie replied; a little cautious of the woman, how did she know her name? "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trinity. I know who you're looking for."  
  
"You do?" Trinity, that name was familiar. I had to be a fellow hacker.  
  
"I was once searching for him too." Trinity placed some sunglasses on the tip of her nose and pushed them on. "You'll find him when you're ready."  
  
That's all she said before jumped out of the second story window, landing on a motorbike and driving off across the football pitch. 


	2. Chapter Two Neo

Chapter 2 - Neo  
  
Katie wandered along the empty streets. It was late evening and the dull late-autumn sun was nearly gone. She could have easily caught the bus home but she needed time to think.  
  
To think about what that woman had said. Did she have Tom? Did she know where he was? Or who had him? Thought's were swirling round her brain and crashing into each other.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the man walking up the road to meet her.  
  
"Hello, Miss Anderson," his dull voice said. Katie looked up to see a man in a black suit and sunglasses. A shudder of unknown fear shot down her back. This man looked familiar and not good news.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. It was meant to sound rude and confident but instead it came out stuttered and sheepish.  
  
"I am Agent Jones," he said in the same monotone vice. "I need you to come with me."  
  
"Why?" Katie stumbled backwards.  
  
"It is standard procedure. Please come with me."  
  
"NO!" She screamed running back down the street. She didn't know where or why she was running, she just was. *Of course!* She thought to herself. The realisation of why she recognized him had just hit her. He was one of them, the men on the security tape. The ones that had Tom!  
  
She was running blind. Not knowing whether there was traffic or people of him. Just running and running. Until she was picked out of the air and thrown onto the back of a motorbike.  
  
"Got ya, Butterfly," Trinity grinned. Katie couldn't answer; she was in too much shook, she just wrapped her arms around Trinity, holding on for her life.  
  
"Tank, I need an exit," she said into her ear-piece.  
  
"There's one at the old Medical Factory, two blocks from your location."  
  
"Great, send the others with the unplugging equipment." She hung up.  
  
Not another word was said until they reached the factory. Several time Katie thought she saw Jones; but it was impossible, there was no way that he could have found them that fast. Was there?  
  
"In," Trinity ordered.  
  
"Who was that man?" Katie asked once they were inside.  
  
"He's an agent. He is hunting you." Trinity slouched down against the wall. "We'll have you safe as soon as Morpheus and Neo get here."  
  
"Neo," Katie whispered, remembering a day from years ago.  
  
+++  
  
"Tommy!" She cried running down the garden path to meet him.  
  
"Hey, Butterfly." He grabbed his seven year old cousin and picked her up. "Happy Birthday." He carried her back into the house. "Hi, Auntie Viv."  
  
"Hello, Tommy dear." She replied.  
  
"I got a computer!" Katie shouted excitedly.  
  
"Wow," Tommy smiled. "Shall we go have a look?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
She dragged Tommy into her bedroom. "Dad set it up this morning."  
  
"You want me to show you how you can talk to me on it?" Katie nodded. "You click on this one here, then wait for a bit then, type in this," he typed in a URL address very quickly. "Then you can talk to me."  
  
"How do I know it's you? And how will you know it's me?" She wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"We could make up names, like code names."  
  
"That would be very cool!" Katie squealed. "I want to be Butterfly!"  
  
"And I'll be. Neo."  
  
"Neo," Katie repeated. "That's a cool name." Of course, any name he'd come up with would have seemed cool to her. He was twenty-one and she was seven. He was her hero.  
  
"Then that's whole we'll be; Neo and Butterfly."  
  
+++  
  
"You know Neo?" Trinity asked.  
  
"If it's the same Neo," Katie shrugged.  
  
"There is only one Neo."  
  
"He's my cousin," Katie said excitedly. "How do you know him?"  
  
Trinity didn't answer. The girl knew too much already.  
  
~~~  
  
So, what'd you think? Next chapter coming soon. 


	3. Chapter Three Unplugging

A/N - thank you for all the nice and pretty reviews :)  
  
Chapter Three - Unplugging  
  
It was very late. Too late. Trinity was getting worried. What was taking so long for Morpheus and Neo to get there? Butterfly had fallen asleep hours ago.  
  
There was a soft creak from downstairs. Trinity pressed her ear against the floor, to check for voices, before standing up and staring at the door. There were no voices echoing through the old building.  
  
"God, I hope that's them," she muttered under her breath before pulling two hand guns from her coat pockets.  
  
The thuds of two sets of footsteps grew louder and louder with each step. She aimed at the door and released the safety catch.  
  
The door opened with a soft click. Trinity held her breath.  
  
"What a nice welcome," Neo grinned; knowing that she wouldn't, or couldn't, shoot him.  
  
"Holy shit," she swore, dropping her guns back into their holsters. "What took you two so long?"  
  
"We took a little longer than expected setting up," Morpheus explained. "Last time, if I recall, I had a little more help."  
  
As soon as Morpheus had finished speaking he knew he shouldn't have said that. The other two looked down at the floor in mourning for their fellow shipmates.  
  
"She's awfully young," Morpheus nodded towards the sleeping girl, attempting to change the subject.  
  
Neo looked down her; his eyes grew wide as he realized who she was. "Butterfly!"  
  
With Neo's outburst, she began to stir.  
  
"You know this girl?"  
  
"She's my cousin, Morpheus," he said sadly. "Or was? Back when.."  
  
"Neo?" Butterfly sat up slightly, still half asleep. "Is that you?"  
  
"I'm here, my little Butterfly." He sat down on the floor beside her.  
  
The teenager couldn't help but burst out crying. He instantly hugged her close to him "I can't believe I found you," she sobbed into his leather jacket.  
  
"I'm here now sweetie," he tried to comfort her. "I'm here to save you."  
  
"That is out of the question!" Morpheus bellowed. Neo stared up at him, anger and confusion burning in his eyes.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"She is far too young." Morpheus marched over to Butterfly who stood up to meet him.  
  
"I'm fifteen!" She argued. But he ignored her.  
  
"And how do we know she truly wants to know?"  
  
"Know what, Morpheus?" The teenager replied. He turned round at the mention of his name. "I know that you were talking to Neo before he disappeared on a phone that had no signal number."  
  
"How did-"  
  
"I also know that I have been looking for something called the Matrix and every time I get close, your name come up." Butterfly smiled at the shocked look that had appeared on the three adults faces while she had been talking. "Now tell me, what is the Matrix?  
  
Morpheus looked from Neo, to Trinity and back to Butterfly. "Very well," he sighed. "Follow me."  
  
++++  
  
"What is this place?" Butterfly asked as they entered a room in a large empty mansion. It was full of what looked like medical equipment and computers.  
  
"It is a detector," Morpheus explained cryptically. "Now, Butterfly, you must know that once you have made your decision you can never turn back. There is no possible way to go back even if you wanted to."  
  
She looked over to Neo who nodded for her to go on. "Ok."  
  
"Can I do it?" Neo asked in a child-like manner. Morpheus rolled his eyes and nodded. He fished to pills out of his inner pocket and handed them to neo.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You take the blue pill and you forget that any of this ever happened. You take the red pill you come with us and we'll show you just what the Matrix really is."  
  
Butterfly nodded and instantly took the red pill from his hand. She swallowed it without question. Her whole body went numb and the world went fuzzy.  
  
"See you on the other side," she heard Morpheus mutter before it all went dark. 


End file.
